pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Craziness Circus
Craziness Circus is a world in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. It's new special sneek peek Piñata Parties will start on March 7, 2015, with the new premium plant, Alien Flower. Pyramid Apple, though, will not appear in Piñata Parties. This world is unique due to the fact that the tiles are clean and the plants can't be planted, meaning you have to use the returning Flower Pot! Though, problem is - sometimes, a ambush called "Performance Beginning!" will happen, and bouncy balls will demolish all zombies and plants in the furthest 2 rows away from the house, but ground plants such as Spikeweed will not be affected. Luckily, the Gargantuars can stomp on the balls, effectively stopping them. Also, Pyramid Apples are too high for the balls to pass, so that's another way to stop the balls. Game description It seems you've stumbled into the very first circus. Fight against hordes of entertained audiences and even some of the trained people working there! Order of Events The player uses a World Key, causing them to access Craziness Circus. After defeating 7 days at the attraction, the zombies leave a note writing on a bag of popcorn. On Day 8, Dr. Zomboss sends a message. After this, the Gargantuar day will begin, and will be demolished. On the 25th day, you will get another message from Dr. Zomboss. Then, a bouncy ball will drop onto the furthest tile away from the house on the 3rd lane. Then, it will burst, and a mini zombot will appear. Almost instantly, the mini zombot will grow into its normal size, then the final fight of the circus begins. Speech =Dr. Zomboss= Day 8 Doctor Zomboss: Hey, pals! Don't ya' feel a bit grim fighting all those zombies? Crazy Dave: Yes. Doctor Zomboss: Good! Then you'll enjoy this show... of your brains being eaten! Haha, suckers! Penny: Oh no, we shouldn't have trusted him... Day 25 Doctor Zomboss: No! This is a mistake of fate's! NO! HOW DID YOU GET PAST SO MUCH DAYS! I don't even care how long it takes now! I am going to get your brain, and that is a FINAL! YOU RUINED THE SHOW! BUT IT MUST GO ON! Crazy Dave: Hey, take a chill pill, doc! Penny: Searching for medicine "Chill Pill". =Normal= Day 1 Crazy Dave: Hey! Where is my free popcorn? Penny: User Dave, if you want to be zombified, it's where Zomboss is. Crazy Dave: Is zombified even a word? Penny: No idea. Anyways, make sure no bouncy balls ruin your day. Crazy Dave: And make sure you use the power of the flower... whatisit? Penny: It's a Flower Pot, User Dave. Best for this time - we can't plant on this terrain, it's too smooth. Day 2 Crazy Dave: I feel awkward - we're not in the middle of a show, are we? Penny: No, not at all. In fact, I see a caravan. Tutorial Message 1:Plant the provided Meteorite Flowerstar Tutorial Message 2: Plant food it - don't waste time for it to just open and fire! Tutorial Message 3: Excellent! You burnt the caravan Crazy Dave: This looks better than cherries which save our lives. Penny: Beware! Caravans can summon extra zombies! Brain Busters Alien VS Zombie You will only be given Alien Flowers. Silhouette Apple Seed A shadow will be given to you. Use it carefully - it can kick back zombies. You can also upgrade it. Every kick you do will give you 25 sun. Hurt Kick: The kick does 1 damage. 75 sun required. Flame Kick: The kick does 2 damage and slowly takes away nds from zombies. 125 sun required. Ice Kick: Slows down zombies. 125 sun required. Doom Kick: Every time you kick a zombie, there's a 5% chance that any zombie on that tile will die. 275 sun required. Cluster Kick: Affects a whole horde of zombies on a tile. 175 sun required. Last Stand The player must survive a flag in order to complete the level. In this Brain Buster, the player is given an extreme amount of sun to make use of and two or three Plant Foods at their disposal, because there will be no glowing zombies or falling suns to replenish sun for plant production to aid the player for a victory. Sunflowers, Iceberg Lettuces, Twin Sunflowers, Sun-shrooms,and Sun Beans aren't allowed in this Brain Buster. If the player is very creative enough to formulate his own plan, they can win without the aid of any Plant Food. Trivia *It is after Frostbite Caves. *It is based on the first ever circus. **Actually, the first ever fair wasn't even close to being like this fair. This is actually more of a modern one. *This was created by Wikia-Critic. Category:Plants vs Zombies 2 Areas Category:Plants vs Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Areas